Din Don
Cogsworth (Din Don en español) es un personaje de la película Beauty and the Beast. Él es el mayordomo de la Bestia, que como parte de la maldición se convirtió en un reloj encantado. Descripción Cogsworth es el mayordomo cabecilla de los demás sirvientes del castillo de Bestia. Fue transformado en reloj por la Hechicera. Es muy cascarrabias, pero a la vez entrañable. A pesar de que es el jefe del servicio del castillo de Bestia, nadie le hace caso. Discute mucho con Lumiere, ya que él es serio y Lumiere solo piensa en divertirse, aunque los dos son grandes amigos. Personalidad Naturalmente, Cogsworth tiene un comportamiento tan serio que es evidente en su actitud estricta al servir a la Bestia y ordenar a los otros servidores constantemente. Él es el mejor amigo de Lumière y también un rival por naturaleza. La preferencia de Cogsworth a seguir las reglas de la Bestia a menudo pone una severa tensión en su amistad con Lumière, que tiene una personalidad más rebelde y despreocupada, pero en general, valora su amistad con Lumière y lo ve como un hermano, demostrado en la película original cuando él salva a Lumière de ser derretido por LeFou, sicario de Gaston. Aunque a menudo se ve como demasiado estricto, Cogsworth tiene un lado mucho más suave a su personalidad. Él es en última instancia compasivo, inteligente, y goza realmente de la idea de tener un rato de la diversión dentro del castillo; Sólo fallando contra varias fiestas con la esperanza de mantener la rabia de la Bestia a raya.También puede ser bastante atrevido, y es propenso a hacer comentarios agudos en respuesta a las palabras de sus amigos; A menudo de una manera bastante seria. Aunque lo suficientemente leal, la lealtad de Cogsworth a la Bestia es sobre todo impulsada por el miedo (al menos durante el tiempo de la maldición). Aunque esto es cierto, se le mostró que cuidaba de la felicidad y el bienestar de su amo, específicamente durante el tiempo del encarcelamiento de Belle, y se encargó de proporcionar un impulso de confianza cada vez que el Príncipe inseguro lo necesitaba. Galería Curiosidades * El traje que viste Cogsworth durante la batalla para defender el castillo es una referencia a Napoleón Bonaparte, un famoso general francés. * Cogsworth fue originalmente creado y pensado para John Cleese pero lo rechazó. * David Ogden Stiers (la voz de Cogsworth en la versión original ) audicionó originalmente para Lumiere. * Aparentemente, los directores no habían planeado que Cogsworth estuviera tan bien informado acerca de los gestos románticos. La línea de Cogsworth, "Flores, chocolates, promesas que no puedes cumplir", fue improvisada por su actor de voz, David Ogden Stiers. a los directores les gustó tanto que lo mantuvieron. * Ian McKellen fue considerado para el papel de Cogsworth. Finalmente, obtuvo el personaje en el la versión Live Action del 2017. * Es referido visualmente en la película Shrek 2, cuando Shrek, Burro y Puss tratan de escapar de la fábrica de la Madrina de Hadas, accidentalmente se derrama una poción y dos de los secuaces de la Madrina se convierten en un candelabro y un reloj. * Un reloj inanimado parecido a Cogsworth se puede ver en una mesa junto a un candelabro semejante a Lumière en el episodio Once Upon a Time de la serie ABC "Skin Deep". * En la versión francesa, el nombre de Cogsworth es Big Ben, en honor a la famosa torre del reloj de Londres. de:Von Unruh en:Cogsworth fr:Big Ben it:Tockins ru:Когсворт sv:Clocksworth Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mayordomos y sirvientes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Objetos mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Beauty and the Beast